


Dean's Real Heaven

by lightningbugqueen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15:20 fixit, Confessions, Destiel - Freeform, Heaven, Love Confession, M/M, Misunderstandings, The writers screwed us over so I fixed it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27731590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningbugqueen/pseuds/lightningbugqueen
Summary: This is what should have happened when Dean arrived in heaven.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 89





	Dean's Real Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I know we were all more than a little infuriated by the ending we got, so I made my own. I hope you like it!

A long time ago, before the drama with the Darkness and Chuck, Dean had a dream. Not hopes and wishes, but an actual dream. He dreamed that he sat at the end of a dock, looking out over a serene lake with a fishing pole in his hand. Once, Castiel joined him in that dream. He was there to deliver a message, which sent them on yet another hunt. But Dean would forever associate that perfect place with the Angel. 

He did that with a lot of things. When he saw a crab he thought of Cas trying to read the angel tablet while insane. When he saw a stranger on the street wearing a trenchcoat, he always stared. Even when he heard the word “change,” he thought of Cas saying “You changed me, Dean.” 

Often, it wasn’t a good feeling that went along with these memories. But certain ones make him smile. He heard a kid telling his friend that “seven ate nine” and thought of a story Sam told him. He heard an unconventional curse word and mumbled “assbutt” under his breath with a laugh. 

That’s what Cas did, after all. He made Dean smile, and made him cry. Even a memory of the angel could have Dean laughing one moment and sobbing the next. So, he supposed, it was only fitting that they would be reunited in such a manner. 

* * *

Dean hated the way he died. Sure, he had always said that he would die on the job, killed by some monster or another. But he wasn’t even killed by a monster at all. Just a stupid fucking nail in a stupid fucking barn. And right when he thought he might have a chance at happiness, too. He had Sam, a dog, a job application, and a plan on how to free Castiel in the works. Then that stupid fucking nail in that stupid fucking barn showed up and it all went to hell. Well, heaven, technically.

If he was being honest, Dean didn’t expect to go to heaven. He had done too many horrible things, hurt to many people, to deserve a place in the silver city. But apparently, he had saved some too. 

He appeared somewhere incredibly familiar he had never been before. There was a long dirt road lined with trees and the Roadhouse sitting in front, the entire scene framed by a beautiful mountain range.

“At least I made it to heaven,” he grunted to himself. 

“Yup.” a gruff voice remarked. 

Bobby Singer,  _ Dean’s _ Bobby Singer, sat in an old chair outside the bar. 

“What memory is this?” Dean asked, confused as to his surroundings. This place felt nothing like the heaven he remembered. 

“It ain’t, ya idjit” Bobby chuckled at him. 

“Yeah it is,” said Dean, annoyed at how unclear Bobby was already being, “'Cause the last I heard you... you were in Heaven's lockup.”

“Was. Now I'm not,” Bobby explained, still with that mysterious air, “That kid of yours before he went... wherever, made some changes here. Busted my ass out. And then he -- Well, he set some things right. Tore down all the walls up here. Heaven ain't just reliving your golden oldies anymore. It's what it always should've been. Everyone happy. Everyone together. Rufus lives about five miles that way -- with Aretha. Thought she'd have better taste. And your mom and dad... they got a place over yonder. It ain't just Heaven, Dean. It's the Heaven you deserve. And we've been waiting for you.” He handed Dean a beer at this, and let him take it all in. 

Dean wasn’t sure how he felt about the idea of seeing his parents again. If he was being really, really honest with himself, he didn’t even expect John to make it up here.

“So, Jack did all that?” he asked. 

“ Well... Cas helped. It's a big new world out there. You'll see.” Cas helped.  _ Cas helped _ . 

“Cas is  _ alive _ and you thought you would just throw that out there like it was no big deal?” he exclaimed. 

“Calm down, boy,” Bobby said, exasperated, “You can go see him if you’d like. Just down that road there,” he pointed at the dirt road heading to the left, “and stop at the cabin by the lake.”

Dean leapt to his feet, earning another laugh from Bobby. He turned and saw Baby, somehow exactly where he expected her to be. 

“Thanks Bobby,” he said with a smile, “But I’ve got to go for a drive.”

“Go get him, son.”

Dean strode over to his pristine 1967 Chevy Impala, and knocked on the hood once before swinging himself behind the wheel. An old song that filled him with happy memories of all the family he had made along the way filled his ears, and he drove off to find Castiel. 

Dean sang along to the words as he flew down the empty road, eyes searching for a cabin or a lake. 

_ “Masquerading as a man with a reason, _

_ My charade is the event of the season, _

_ And if I claim to be a wise man, well, _

_ It surely means that I don't know!” _

Dean had no clue how this song made him remember seemingly random instances of hunts, family, and loss, but it did nonetheless. 

Finally, a rustic old cabin settled beside a serene lake appeared around a bend. Somehow his smile became even wider, and continued to grow as he noticed three remarkable things about this house. 

The first was the door. It was a splash of bright blue surrounded by the brown of the wood that was the exact color of Castiel’s tie. And on that door hung a sign that said “Home” in red cursive. It did seem like a home. 

The second was numerous boxes in the yard beside said cabin. They were about waist high, and were white with many seams in them. They were bee hives. And they were perfect. 

The third was the lake, in front of which the house and it’s hives sat. Dean recognized this lake from a memory. Not one of a real moment, but of a dream. A dream where he was fishing, and Castiel appeared. A dream that would forever be his happiest, and now it appeared to be a reality. 

Dean eagerly got out of Baby, and nearly ran up the steps to the door. He knocked on the beautifully blue door and waited, adrenaline thrumming through his body. 

Finally, the door cracked open, revealing a sight that filled Dean with love, anxiety, and joy. 

Castiel stood inside the threshold. He wore blue jeans, a worn ACDC shirt that look suspiciously like Dean’s own, and his hair was as mussed as ever. 

“Dean?” he said, voice just as gravely as the hunter remembered. It was him. Really, actually him. Castiel. Alive. Sort of. 

Despite the number of times Dean had thought about this moment, about the dramatic and heartfelt speech he would tell the angel, about how he would sweep him off his feet and cover him in kisses, all Dean could muster out was a weak, “Hiya Cas.” 

Instead of asking how he died, or telling Dean why he was there, all Cas said was: “Um, come in,” sounding oddly formal and uncomfortable. They had been friends for eleven years, why was this so awkward? Dean knew why, of course. He was just too chicken to mention it. 

“I missed you, buddy,” Dean internally flinched at calling Cas that brotherly term. That wasn’t how he thought of him. 

“And I, you, Dean.” Cas replied. Castiel led him into a nicely furnished living room with a couch exactly like the one he had in the Dean cave. They both sat, and stayed there in electric silence for a few moments until Dean finally scolded himself to stop being a pansy and telling Castiel how he felt. So he sucked in a breath, and began to talk. 

“Listen, Cas-” before he could get out another word, the angel cut him off. 

“No, Dean, you really don’t have to, I understand. We can forget about what I said, and the Empty. I know that would make it awkward between us, so we can forget about it.” 

“No, Cas-”

“It’s okay Dean! I would love to keep you as a friend. Please, I really don’t want to talk about it.”

“Cas-”

“What? Dean-”

“OH MY FUCK WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP AND LET ME SAY MY PART NOW?” Dean felt bad for erupting like that, but Cas was making this harder on both of them. 

Castiel nodded mutely. 

“Cas, what I was trying to say before I apparently wasn’t allowed to talk was that I don’t want to stay friends.” Tears filled Castiel’s eyes. Dean had screwed up. Again. 

“No, no, no,  _ shit _ , why am I so bad at this?” Dean cursed at himself, “What I mean is that I want to be something more, Cas!” 

“M-more?” Cas choked out. 

“Yes, of course. I love you too, you idiot! I don’t know why I couldn’t say it back there, it was like there was the force holding me back from telling you the truth, trapping my mouth shut. But I can say it now, Cas. 

“I love you. I love every little thing about you. I love how your eyes sparkle when you discover some new information that could be a break in the case. I love how much you care for every animal you find, even if I don’t appreciate a wombat living in the bunker for a week. I love how much you care about Jack, about Sam, about  _ me _ . I love how you’re never afraid to be the one to express your emotions, how you are always in tune to everyone else's. I love that you loved peanut butter and jelly, but not when you can only taste the molecules. I love you Cas, and I have for a very long time. I’m so sorry I was too afraid to tell you before now, but I hope you still love me back?” 

They both had tears streaming down their faces by now, and all Cas could do was mumble “of course” under his breath before Dean swept him up in a kiss that had been a long time coming. 

The kiss was everything he had ever wanted. It wasn’t the stereotypical, movie climax kiss, but it was perfect. Their noses bumped a couple times, and it was rather wet considering they were both still crying, and it was the most amazing thing Dean had ever felt. His entire body shivered at the feeling of Castiel’s lips finally on his own, and he smiled into it despite his tears. 

They remained like this for a long time, cuddled up on the couch, trading kisses. 

Dean was finally, perfectly happy. He knew that Jack was safe, the rest of his family was here with him, and Sam would be along shortly. And he had Cas. Beautiful, spectacular Cas who would be with him here forever. And finally, finally, it was good. 

* * *

Hours later, after the two had done some less than PG things that this author would prefer not to describe, a shout that could rival the voice of God could be heard resonating from the house. 

“WAIT. DEAN WINCHESTER WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU DEAD?”

The end

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you enjoyed leave me a comment/kudos to let me know!


End file.
